An untold story
by bington
Summary: Read through the process of regret, despair, acknowledgment, denial, acceptance, friendship, sacrifice, and respect.


Chapter 1: Regret.

He laid still as he watched his team fall to the ground one by one, the rain falling off his mask as he watched people that he had known and loved be ripped to shreds by the figure cloaked in a strange white shell, and all the blood of his friends

 _The world is a sad and lonely place…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's full of despair and tragedy_

For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to move… He couldn't bring himself to fight that monster…

 _WEAK!_

" _He's a monster…"_

 _HELP THEM_

" _I can't…"_

He just couldn't move...He laid there, sobbing quietly as the people that he had grown up with slowly faded into nothing but red splotches on the ground. He just couldn't help them. The last member of his team died, and the monster stopped and kneeled down next to the girl that had died not to long ago, It cradled her head in it's arm and it's head slowly opened, revealing a young boy. He seemed to be giving up on everything, funny, the monster that just took his life away from him was feeling the same thing he was feeling...regret.

 _YOU COULD HAVE HELPED THEM!_

" _I tried…"_

 _THEN TRY HARDER_

" _It hurts to much to try...please, just leave me alone"_

 _You're disgusting_

" _I know…"_

The monster left, now he's here alone...He should leave before the leaf gets here with backup, so he got up and limped away from the place that would haunt him in his nightmares forever, his eyes dead and thoughts of doubt poured into his mind

' _Why should I go back?'_

' _What's waiting for me there in that cold village, now that everyone's gone…'_

He stopped and looked back at the massacre behind him, the leaf team would be here any second...he needs to go but...why won't his legs move? Why can't he run? HE NEEDS TO RUN!

.

.

.

The leaf team is here now, they're staring at the scene in horror, it doesn't appear that he's been spotted yet...he could still run, but what's the point in running anymore? The mask fell from his face, the last string holding it on his head finally snapping. He stared at the leafs team with cold, heartless eyes, and they finally noticed him. He must have looked terrible. He felt terrible anyways, so surely he must at least look the way he feels, that has never changed. The team surrounded him, they don't seem to want to kill him...why? Surely they must believe it was him who did this...right? They're saying something to him now, what are they saying? He feels cold...oh right, he's injured. He must have lost a lot of blood so far...the blonde one is staring at him with cold blue eyes. Those eyes that bore into him as if there's nothing more in this world that he hates.

He muttered one word, it was all he needed to say.

"Please, kill me…"

And with that, he collapsed and his consciousness faded into nothing.

* * *

He woke up in a chair in a cold and dark room...that isn't right, he should be dead, there wasn't supposed to be a "waking up" for him anymore. Why didn't they kill him? He looked around the room in shock, there had to be something here, some reason that he was still alive, maybe it was just hiding from him and refusing to be found? That had to be it, there was no way they would leave him alive, not after what they found, not as long as the blonde one was on that team.

 _You just weren't worth killing_

" _Shut up"_

 _They didn't see you as a threat, and now you'll be tortured_

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _They didn't kill you because they wanted you to suffer living_

" _ **SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

"Well someone seems lively."

He started. There wasn't supposed to be a response to that one, the voice that mocked him never responded after he yelled...He looked up, and saw a blonde man with blue eyes, a different man than before. Although after looking around for a short time he was the blonde man in the corner watching him, ready to kill him if he acted violently. He looked back at the blonde man that spoke.

"You mind telling us what happened to everyone involved in the mission you were sent on?"

His breathing stopped for a moment, he wanted him to tell them what happened? He was going to make him relive all of it again? He couldn't do that…

"Please don't make me...please…" His voice sounded scared but he didn't care, he was scared. Scared of reliving the hell that got him here in the first place.

"Were there any other survivors?" that stopped him. Had someone gotten away before the monster killed them? Maybe that kid with silver hair was still alive, he didn't keep track of him after the monster got there. He should let them know, maybe the kid was alive. "The kid with silver hair might be alive" He croaked out, if he told them anything that they wanted to know without involving the monster, maybe they would leave him alone...he just wants to be left alone.

"Do you understand where you are?" He stopped and took a look around him, it seemed like he was in the leafs T&I department. "T&I?" he asked, hoping that he hadn't made a wrong step yet. "Correct, now, I need to know what happened, and I have a way that you can show me without telling me."

That seemed nice, he wouldn't have to tell him, he wouldn't have to relive it again. He allowed a look of relief to show on his face. "Just relax and don't do anything."

The man made a hand sign in front of him, and suddenly a sharp piercing pain occurred in his head, but he followed the mans instructions and didn't try to fight it. A picture formed in his mind, it was him and his team leaving on that dreadful mission, then it all clicked. The man was going to watch what happened...and he couldn't look away…he was forced to watch all of it as it played out again in front of him, and the man just watched. Uncaring of the suffering he was causing his prisoner.

 _I told you they want to make you suffer!_

 _They'll force you to relive it, again and again._

He started to whimper as tears began to fall down his face, he didn't know how much more of this he could take without breaking, or had he already broken. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted all of this to end. "Please stop" he cried trying to make himself forget, and the man stopped. He cared about his sanity at least. Both of the blonde men left him in the room, but not before he saw something akin to understanding in the other blonde man's eyes, although he understood, he did not forget, nor did he forgive. That's fine, he doesn't deserve to be forgiven. After all, he couldn't even help his team and fight against that monster.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter...uhm...please enjoy? This is just a story that popped into my head and I wrote it down before I forgot it, so let me know if it's any good and maybe I'll continue writing it. For those of you who don't know the time period this is in, this is during, and right after obito's rampage on the mist anbu.**


End file.
